creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Godgame.exe
Taylor war sein Name. Taylor war ein Gamer und er spielte so ziemlich alles, was ihm in die Finger kam und er war immer auf der Suche nach neuen Herausforderungen. Eines Tages bekam er eine E-Mail von einem unbekannten Absender. Das Seltsame daran war, dass überhaupt kein Absender eingetragen war. In der E-Mail standen nur zwei Wörter: "BEHAUPTE DICH!" Taylor war ein wenig verwirrt aber fasste sich schnell wieder und sah, das im Anhang der E-mail sich eine Datei befand. Es war eine .RAR Datei mit dem Namen Earth.rar . Er jagte sie durch sein Antivirenprogramm, da er sich nie sicher sein konnte ob da nicht doch ein Trojaner oder ähnliche schädliche Programme darin sich versteckten, er hatte schon diverse unschöne Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Außerdem is er zu neugierig gewesen, als das er einfach die Mail hätte löschen können. Die Datei war sauber, also entpackte er sie. Sie war an sich nicht groß, gerade mal 40MB aber trotzdem dauerte das entpacken ungewöhnlich lange. Es war nur ein ausführbares Programm darin enthalten. Earth.exe. Taylor dachte sich , das dies vielleicht eine der .exe Creepypastaspiele sei, die momentan so groß die Runde machen. Er startete das Programm. Ein Fenster ploppte auf mit einem Bild von der Erde. Neben der Erde waren die Menüpunkte "Beginne" und "Beende". Er fand, das das dies ein bisschen kryptisch geschrieben war, worüber er sich aber sonst keine weiteren Gedanken machte. Er klickte auf "Beginne" und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Ein kleiner grüner Ladebalken erschien der sich aber sehr langsam füllte. Taylor ging in die Küche um sich was zu essen zu machen während das Spiel lud. Als er sich nach 10 Minuten wieder an seinen Rechner begab war das Spiel fertig geladen. Er staunte nicht schlecht. Die Grafik, die das Spiel hatte, war sehr detailliert und realistisch, so realistisch, als würde er sich ein Bild ansehen, was man mit einer Kamera aufgenommen hätte. Trotz der atemberaubenden Grafik ruckelte das Spiel so gut wie gar nicht, was erstaunlich war, da die Technik zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht die Leistung hätte um 3D Geometrien so realitätsnah darzustellen. Die Erde war wieder zu sehen und darunter ein Textfeld mit der Überschrift "Startpunkt wählen". Er gab in die Suchleiste den Namen seiner Stadt ein, und zu seiner Überraschung gab es diese in dem Spiel wirklich. Und nicht nur das. Es war so als wäre die gesamte Weltkarte in einem Spiel zusammengefasst worden, Also bestätigte er und sein Charakter wurde in der Stadt abgesetzt. Taylor fiel auf, das die Stadt perfekt nachgebaut war, bis hin ins kleinste Detail. Sogar der Stadtverkehr war da. Die Fußgänger, der Verkehrslärm und das ganze Stimmenwirrwarr. Er konnte schon sich umschauen und bewegen. Es funktionierte nur die Egoperspektive. Was ihn ein wenig wunderte,war, das egal wohin er ging, niemand beachtete ihn. Selbst die Autos fuhren einfach durch ihn durch, was ihn ein wenig stutzig machte. Es war wahrscheinlich noch eine Alpha sei und deswegen sehr verbuggt also dachte er sich sonst nix weiter. Er bemerkte dass am unteren Bildschirm "T-Konsole" angezeigt wurde. Er drückte also T und ein kleines Eingabefeld scrollte am unteren Bildschirmrand hoch. Er schrieb einfach mal Hallo ein und drückte Enter. Der Charakter sagte Hallo, und Taylor freute sich das er seinen Charakter so zum sprechen bringen konnte und es wunderte ihn ein wenig das das genauso klang wie seine eigene Stimme. Aber er tat dies als einfachen Zufall ab. Taylor wollte so ausprobieren, ob er auf diese Weise mit den Personen im spiel interagieren könnte. Er wartete bis ein Mann ihm entgegenkam und tippte ein "Guten Tag". Sein Charakter sprach und der Mann schaute sich um. Anscheinend war der Charakter unsichtbar, weil der Mann sich umsah, aber den Ursprung der Stimme nicht ausfindig machen konnte. Nach kurzem umblicken ging der Mann weiter, allerdings mit einem schnellerem Schritt und einer leicht verwirrten Miene. Okay, dachte sich Taylor, anscheinend war der Charakter ein Geist für die Menschen hier. Er wollte eine Hilfe haben was er machen konnte in dieser Welt ausser Menschen zu erschrecken. Er öffnete wieder die Konsole und gab /help ein. Eine unglaublich lange Liste mit Commands wurde aufgelistet und er konnte sich durch scrollen durch alle durch arbeiten. Das spiel scheint nicht ganz fertig zu sein, dachte sich Taylor, weil sonst würde es bestimmt nicht so viele Commands geben. Er las sie von oben nach unten. Er merkte das er da eine ganze Toolbox da vor sich hatte. Er konnte nicht nur reden. Er konnte viel mehr. Er konnte so gut wie alles erdenkliche machen. Taylor fand das großartig und fing an mit den Commands zu experimentieren. Er konnte den Tag und Nacht Rhythmus manipulieren. Er konnte einfach Sachen erschaffen und verschwinden lassen. Er konnte in die Personen die er gerade sah hineinschlüpfen und sie kontrollieren. So langsam wurde Taylor klar das dies so eine Art Godmode war. Aus Neugier gab er /kill ein. Eine Auswahlfenster ploppte auf und da standen ihm verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl auf welche Weise der Command ausgeführt werden sollte. Es gab 5 Kategorien:Natürlich, Unnatürlich, Unfall , Mord und Suizid. Unter den Natürlichen waren solche zu finden wie '''Herzinfarkt, Schlaganfall, Dehydration und einige weitere. Bei Unnatürlich waren es seltsame wie Explodieren, Zerfallen, Vaporisieren und viele weitere. Unter der Kategorie Unfall konnte man auch jede Menge skurrile Optionen auswählen wie zum Beispiel Autounfall, Explosion, Herabfallende Objekte und weitere. Und bei Mord gab es einige grausame Optionen. Erstechen, Enthaupten, Vierteilen,Erschießen und einige weitere und unter Suizid gab es auch erschreckend viele Optionen. Weitere will ich euch ersparen. Taylor schluckte bei dem Anblick der riesigen Auswahl, aber da war ein gewisses Verlangen in ihm was ihm sagte, das er es tun sollte. Er ging dann auf Unnatürlich und wählte Genickbruch aus. Ein Mauszeiger erschien. Taylor klickte auf einen Alten Mann der grade die Straße entlangging und in der Konsole ploppte auf in roter Schrift "execute…", dann nach circa 2 Sekunden vernahm man ein ekliges und lautes Knacken und augenblicklich sackte der Mann in sich zusammen. Die Menschen, die die mitbekamen, schreckten auf bei dem Anblick des toten. Einige liefen zu dem Mann und schauten was passiert ist, andere blieben stehen und schauten nur ungläubig. Eine Frau die zu dem Toten gelaufen ist rief einen Krankenwagen, welcher 10 Minuten später dort ankam. Der Arzt konnte aber nur den Tod des Mannes feststellen. Taylor musste schlucken, das Spiel war realistisch bis ins kleinste Detail. Der Programmierer hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Und obwohl die Datei so klein war war das Spiel doch so groß. Wahrscheinlich eine neuartige Engine oder so, dachte Taylor sich nur. Aber er spielte weiter. Er probierte diverse andere Todesarten aus und so langsam fing es an ihm richtig spaß zu machen. Er richtete einen regelrechten Massenmord an auf verschiedenste Arten. Zerfetzung, Enthauptung, Kugelhagel und Streetfights, sogar die grausamsten Morde ließ er nicht aus. Das Blutbad sah grausig und überaus realistisch aus Er konnte sogar die Namen der einzelnen Personen herausfinden und sie durch die Eingabe der Namen hinrichten. Nachdem er eine große Menge Menschen auf verschiedenste Arten abgeschlachtet hatte, wollte er weiter die Commands durchprobieren. Er experimentierte mit dem Wetter, mit dem Tag- und Nachtwechsel. Irgendwann hatte er keine Lust mehr und er machte kurz pause, um sich was zu trinken zu holen. Nebenbei machte er den Fernseher an um zu schauen was lief, Leider fand er nix geeignetes , bis er auf die Nachrichten stieß. "Die Welt ist ausser Kontrolle, Massensterben aus unerklärlichen Gründen, Bandenkriege und Morde zahlreich und auf offener Straße" stand im Titel und Taylor blieb auf dem Kanal und hörte zu. Der Nachrichtensprecher las aus seinen Zetteln. "Die ganze Stadt ist erschüttert von den Ereignissen, die heute stattgefunden haben. Abertausende Menschen fanden den Tod auf unerklärliche Weise, das Wetter und der Tagesrythmus spielen verrückt. Meteorologen wissen keinen Rat und niemand weiss warum wir heute so viele Verluste betrauern mussten. Die Ganze Stadt steht unter Schock". Taylor schaltete den Fernseher aus. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Das Spiel war kein richtiges Spiel. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat er die echte Welt gespielt. Er hatte die Macht. Er war Gott. Er hatte jetzt tausende Leben auf dem Gewissen. Wahllos hat er Unschuldigen Menschen das Leben genommen. Taylor kamen die Tränen. Er ging wieder zu seinem PC und setzte sich hin. Er schaute auf den Bildschirm. Das Bild ist schwarz geworden. Nur die Konsole am unteren Rand ist geblieben. Eine Textbox ploppte auf. "Hattest du Spaß daran, unschuldigen Menschen ihres Lebens zu berauben?", stand da in Roten Buchstaben geschrieben. Taylor schrieb hinein: "Was ist das für ein Programm? Warum kann ich damit die Welt manipulieren? Warum zur Hölle hast du das zugelassen?". Nach ein paar Sekunden schrieb das Programm: "Nun, du hast die Email gelesen. Du solltest dich behaupten. Ob du mit der Macht Gottes umgehen kannst. Ein einfacher Test, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Du hast kläglich versagt Taylor. Eine Schande. Du hast tausende von Menschen ermordet, nur weil du es lustig fandest. Du hättest wenn du Lust gehabt hättest die ganze Stadt vernichten können. Dein Handeln war unverantwortlich. Du hast einen enormen Schaden angerichtet, Leben zerstört, Menschen Traumatisiert. Aber das was du getan hast, das würden die meisten Menschen machen. Diese Mordlust steckt in jedem Menschen und es gibt kaum welche, die diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen würden wenn sie sie hätten. Du bist nicht der erste der versagt hat. Tausende Vor dir haben den gleichen Fehler wie du gemacht, Aber sie haben dementsprechend bezahlt. Nun wirst du dafür jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen, wie alle anderen vor dir auch!" Taylor bemerkte, wie seine Körper sich selbstständig machte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, doch seine Arme tatens von selbst. Er war wieder auf der Welt doch er sah sich jetzt selber auf dem Bildschirm. Seine Hände tippten von alleine /kill ein. Er wählte Mord, und dann Erschießen aus. Ein paar Minuten saß er dann da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er das er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Doch er erstarrte sofort, als er sah, wie auf dem Bildschirm ein Mann ihm eine Pistole an dem Kopf hielt. Er blickte langsam und von Todesangst erfüllt in die Richtung, wo der Mann stehen sollte. Das letzte, was er sah, war der Lauf der Waffe, die auf ihn gerichtet war. -Anmerkung: Geschrieben von Nedostayes. Ich habe grad gesehen das es eine Vertonung dazu gibt. Finde ich an sich nicht schlecht, wusste ich bis jetzt nichts von. Allerdings finde ich das nicht so prickelnd das der Vertoner dies als seine eigene verkauft :/ Vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft auch wenn die Geschichten mehrere Jahre alt sind mein Marker daruntersetzen. Uff. Grüße gehen raus :) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Computer